Girls Night In
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: It's poker night for the ladies- Laura, Amelia, Marie and Jennifer have some fun.  Then you add in some champagne…


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its character or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Authors Note:** This is in response to Penelope the Perky Penguin's song challenge, coming in a 955 words, minus notes and disclaimer.

-Music is such a creative outlet for me, I hear a song and a story unfolds before me.

-inspired by the song – Raise Your Glass by Pink

-I have to thank ladygris for her help again, making me a better writer and baikey1ak for being a great sounding board. Also my Ace.

**Girls Night In~**

Marie and Jennifer set up the room for their girl's poker night. Laura had a box beamed down from the Daedalus earlier that day, and Amelia had brought it to the room before her early dinner with Ronon. Now, the ladies took their seats at the table as Amelia began to shuffle the deck.

Laura's offering to the party was a case of champagne she commandeered from the supply room. "I can't believe this was left over from New Year's. You'd think someone would've noticed it."

"Their loss is our gain," Marie giggled, working on her third glass.

"Really? We aren't going to get in trouble for taking this?" Jennifer questioned in her usual uptight tone before she burst into laughter.

"Cut her off! She is beyond….. Did you say you brought a new CD from Earth?" Amelia could not seem to finish a thought after her forth—no fifth—glass.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Laura jumped up and grabbed the CD from her bag. "Wahoo, little dizzy there." She stumbled to the CD player.

The music began to pour out a upbeat sound that almost begged for them to stand and start dancing.

_Right, right turn off the light_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_Whats the deal, yo?_

_I love when it's all too much _

_Five am turn the radio up,_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crashers, penny snatchers, _

_Call me up if you want gangster_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey._

_Why so serious?_

By now, the music poured into their senses. They pushed the make-shift card table to the side of the room and began dancing in the middle of the floor. Laura grabbed a hair brush and turned it into a pretend microphone.

_So raise you glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_

_All the underdogs, we we'll never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks,_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass._

Now, Amelia and Laura were head to head belting out the lyrics while Marie and Jennifer sat on the bed following the song on the CD jacket.

_Slam slam oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out._

_Can't stop coming in hot _

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now._

Amelia reached over and grabbed a curling iron from the dresser and a scarf off the mirror, handing sunglasses to Laura, as they continued their in-room concert…

_Party crashers, penny snatchers, _

_Call me up if you want gangsta_

_Don't be fizzy, just get dizzy._

_Why so serious?_

_So raise you glass if you are wrong in all the right way_

_All my underdogs, we we'll never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks,_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass._

_Don't you come on and come and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and raise your glass._

As the chorus continued, Marie and Jennifer started singing along.

"Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks!" they all screamed.

Marie grabbed Jennifer's hand and dragged her to the center of the room handing her a hand held radio as she grabbed a can of hairspray for her microphone. Laura had moved to standing on the coffee table and Amelia to the couch, while Jennifer began the next verse dancing in her socks...

_So if you're too school for cool _

_And you're treated like a fool_

_And you choose to let it go _

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own._

"You tell 'em, Jenn!" Laura yelled as they all began singing the final chorus.

_So raise you glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_

_All the underdogs, we we'll never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks,_

_So raise you glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we we'll never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks,_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass._

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me_

_Just come on and come and raise your glass for me._

The laughing halted at the end of the song as a voice came over the in-room PA system.

"Doctor Keller? Can you hear me, Doctor Keller?"

Jennifer looked at the radio in her hand and saw the red light that she had not seen before. Her face began to match that very shade of red.

"Doctor Keller?" Chuck called again.

"Yes, this is Keller," she said, biting her bottom lip as her euphoria was halted.

"As much as we love your singing of Pink's 'Raise your Glass,' could you turn off your radio? Major Lorne's team is using that channel tonight on patrol and said they were getting some unusual chatter."

"Yes, thank you Chuck."

Jennifer turned the radio off and stood there motionless in the center of the room.

"Oh! She is gonna need the bottle now!" Laura jumped off the table taking the radio out of her hand and replacing it with another glass of champagne.

oOOo

On the other side of Atlantis Major Lorne and his team were patrolling and humming….

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass._

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me_

_Just come on and come and raise your glass for me._

_~fin_


End file.
